1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to the fields of frame synchronization, carrier acquisition and tracking, and locating known symbol sequences within transmitted sequences, and, more specifically, to methods of detecting known symbol sequences in transmitted sequences through differential signal processing.
2. Related Art
In applications where data is transmitted to receivers in the form of discrete groupings of symbols, such as frames, packets or the like, there is a need to identify the frame or packet boundaries so that the data can be recovered and understood. The process of identifying the frame or packet boundaries may be referred to as frame synchronization.
Frame synchronization is typically achieved through cooperative action between the transmitter and receiver. At the transmitter, a known sequence of symbols is embedded within each frame of data symbols at a known offset from the frame boundary. Upon receipt of the transmitted signal, the conventional receiver locates the known sequence through coherent detection. Since the known sequence is located at a known offset from the frame boundary, this procedure also locates the frame boundary.
A problem arises because, with coherent detection, frame synchronization is delayed by the often substantial time it takes for the receiver to determine the correct orientation of the constellation of possible symbols as mapped onto the complex two-dimensional I-Q plane.
Moreover, as an accumulator must be maintained for each of the possible symbol values and their spectral inversion for the purpose of correlating the known sequence with the received sequence for each of the possible orientations of the symbol constellation, coherent detection can be costly. Thus, for a QPSK symbol constellation, eight accumulators must be maintained, one for each of the four possible QPSK symbols, and another for the spectral inversion of each of the four possible QPSK symbols.
Even in applications involving continuous streams of data, knowledge of the positions of known symbols in a data flow can assist if not enable carrier acquisition and tracking, particularly at low SNRs. However, the use of error control codes (ECC) and the like cannot generally assist in carrier acquisition and tracking at low SNRs.